Tonight (Best You've Ever Had)
by Kayleigh Megan
Summary: Santana and Brittany meet in a bar...and have a passionate night together. ((Smut!))


**I took a super long break from writing anything Glee related because at first I had the biggest writer's block, and then I just couldn't write anything for Glee. But now, I've written this one shot, and I'm working on something else, and I think I'm back! I hope you enjoy this!**

**Super special thanks to Almaycorazon for proofreading! **

_**Summary: Santana and Brittany meet in a bar...and have an amazing night together.** ((Smut!))_

* * *

Santana Lopez stared at the bottle in her hand and let her mind run free. She knew that in a couple of minutes, she'd be interrupted in the process anyway, but the bar was the only place that no one she really knew would bother her. She glanced around without really looking up, and clenched her jaw when she saw several men staring at her with that drunken lust in their eyes that she hated. It happened a lot, and as usual she ignored them.

The bar she frequented was known for their drunk men and their stares and comments, but Santana liked the music, and it was the only bar close enough to her place that had her kind of beer.

"You're way to pretty to be sitting here alone, don't you think?" A voice, angelic in every way, interrupted her thoughts and she looked up. Instead of a drunk man, behind her stood the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Santana saw a lot of pretty women, and had sex with a lot of pretty women – she wouldn't have it any other way – but this woman trumped every other woman.

"Is that so?" Santana asked, raising her eyebrow. The woman nodded her head with a grin. The blonde hair waved down her back, resting just above the swell of her ass, and Santana's eyes pulled toward it like a moth to a flame. She lazily drug her eyes back up to the blonde's face, and then gestured for her to sit on the bar stool next to hers. This was a woman she would _love _to share breakfast with – or even just a passionate night – and she'd do everything she could to make it happen.

"Thanks. I'm Brittany," the blonde said, and Santana nodded her head. She wasn't about to give this woman her name, no matter how beautiful she was. Brittany waited for a moment, but then understanding shone in her eyes and she grinned. "So what are you doing here alone?"

"Blowing off steam," Santana responded. "You?"

"Same, I guess. I like it here," the blonde nodded her head, "and even more so now that I know that there are pretty women here too...or at least...one very beautiful woman."

"You don't look so bad yourself, Blondie," Santana responded with a teasing smirk, and Brittany chuckled.

"Thanks," she said. There was a moment of silence when the both of them took a sip of their beer, and Santana took a moment to let her gaze wander. Cat like eyes had watched her, and the smile had played on her lips – kissable lips – that had given Santana a pang in her chest. She wandered down, to strong shoulders in a simple tank top, and even stronger legs clad in jeans.

"Why are you blowing off steam in a hole in the wall like this bar?" she asked after a moment.

"Hey!" the bartender interjected with a mock glare. Santana winked at him and he shook his head before he walked away again, and then she turned back to Brittany.

"I don't know, just passing. I don't even live in New York, but I've been offered a job so I was just...coming to check out the places to go." Brittany shrugged her shoulders, and Santana hummed in reply. "Also, if I'm going to stay here I'd like to meet some people."

Santana stayed silent, not knowing what to say to the logic, and not wanting to actually get to know the blonde more than she had to. That would mean strings, and she had _never _done strings and would _ne__ver _let that happen. She considered it her luck that Brittany didn't live in New York – that would make it so much easier to break off all contact the morning after. That actually meant that for the first time Santana would get her wish, no strings attached. So she turned on the bar stool and stared into the bar, where some of the patrons were dancing on a makeshift dance floor. She turned her head toward the blonde, and grinned at her for a moment.

"Want to dance?" she asked.

Brittany smirked. "You think you can keep up with me?"

"I think I'll manage," Santana said confidently.

"Then...let's dance!"

* * *

Santana had never met anyone so amazing. Brittany held a hand on her ass as she danced with Santana, and Santana could hardly keep in her moans when Brittany rubbed her knee between her legs. The throbbing between her legs intensified with the second, and Santana could hardly breath as they danced. Brittany spun her around in her arms and with one hand flat on Santana's stomach, she leaned over and kissed Santana's neck.

"You taste super good!" Brittany said in her ear, before blowing against it and leaning back. Santana closed her eyes, afraid they'd roll back in her head if she wasn't careful. Brittany knew how to tease a woman, and Santana wished to return the favor. So she reached back, and grabbed Brittany's ass in her hands. She felt the jerk of Brittany's body, and she smirked. She pushed her own ass back into Brittany and heard as gasp – even the women reacted to that – and moved her hips.

She turned her head and let one hand move up to Brittany's neck, pulling her closer again before she whispered into Brittany's ear. "You feel amazing..." she licked Brittany's ear shell and the blonde moaned before she turned Santana around again. She pulled the Latina tight against her body, and Santana smirked at her knowingly. Brittany felt it, just as Santana felt it. It felt like her panties were already soaked even without anything _really _happening.

"Oh god," Brittany muttered as she looked up, and Santana grinned as she grabbed Brittany's ass again. "Wanna go outside for some fresh air?" Brittany asked, her eyes feverish. Santana raised an eyebrow, and Brittany chuckled.

"Your place or mine?" Santana asked, running her hands up Brittany's back.

"Yours." Brittany kissed her then, soft lips moving lazily over Santana's. "Definitely yours."

* * *

When they reached her apartment building Santana could hardly contain herself. She pressed the button of the elevator impatiently and ignored Brittany's chuckle until the doors slid open and they stepped in.

"Are you laughing at me?" she asked, raising one eyebrow. Brittany shook her head, a smile still playing on her lips, and then leaned in to kiss Santana.

Santana pulled her against her body, and Brittany lifted one knee up between Santana's. Santana's hands moved up the blonde's back, and one hand held on to her neck while the other moved back down and pulled Brittany even closer against her. It was only until Brittany pulled back that Santana realized that she hadn't even pressed the button so that the elevator would bring them up to her apartment, and she moaned.

"Which floor?"

"Third," Santana rasped. Brittany pressed the number and the doors closed right away, the elevator bringing them up to her floor as Santana pulled Brittany back into a kiss. She squeezed her thighs against Brittany's leg, and Brittany hummed against her lips. The elevator doors slid open sooner than Santana had expected, and Brittany pulled back and pulled Santana out of it.

"Lead the way, hot stuff," Brittany winked at her as Santana grabbed her hand and led her toward her apartment. Santana stopped in front of her door, and patted her pockets to find her key.

"I should've brought something," she muttered more to herself than to Brittany, and when Brittany chuckled Santana turned and pulled Brittany into her before turning around to the door again. She kissed Brittany again, not caring that they were still in the hallway. Brittany moaned against her lips again and Santana felt the pull down between her legs.

"You're so fucking hot." Brittany's words brought shivers down Santana's back and she grinned at the blonde.

"Thank you." She blew out a breath she'd been holding and smirked, "and you're fucking beautiful."

Santana pushed the blonde against her door and kissed her. Brittany moaned again, and Santana pulled back, needing to get into her apartment so she could do something about the throbbing between her legs. She gently pushed Brittany out of the way so that she could open the door, and when she had finally unlocked it she pulled Brittany back into her.

"Don't trip over the shoes," Santana said before she pushed Brittany into her apartment. Brittany chuckled, and carefully stepped over the shoes Santana had warned her for. Santana took a deep breath, and then pushed Brittany against the wall closest to the door and pushed her leg between Brittany's. She had to lift her knee high to press it against Brittany's center, but the sound she got as a reward made it all worth it.

"Uunnghh..." Brittany's head fell back against the wall and she closed her eyes. Santana ran a hand up Brittany's side and moved it to her chest before she hummed to get Brittany's attention.

When Brittany lifted her head and looked at her with almost black eyes, Santana smiled. "Tell me what you want baby." She had her right where she wanted her, and it made her feel really good. Brittany moved her hips, and moaned again at the feel of Santana's knee against her.

"Kiss me."

Santana kissed the blonde again and pushed her tongue against the soft pink lips. Brittany opened her mouth and Santana teased her tongue over Brittany's tongue. She pushed her knee up again, and swallowed the moan that followed. She pulled back enough so that she could place a trail of kisses on Brittany's jaw and then to her neck.

"You taste so sweet."

"Hummm..."

Santana pulled Brittany from the wall, kissing her once more, before she pulled back and watched the expression on Brittany's face. Her eyes were still closed, and her face showed something that Santana had never seen before, underneath a mask of pleasure and want. She hummed to herself, enjoying the sight in front of her, and then licked her lips at the thought of what was going to happen.

"Follow me." Her voice sounded raspy, seductive. Brittany's eyes opened, and she smiled teasingly, knowing what was about to happen. Santana held on to Brittany's waist as she guided her to her bedroom. When she opened the door, she heard a gasp from Brittany and she looked up to see Brittany staring around her room with wide eyes.

"Your bedroom is almost as big as my entire apartment," Brittany muttered and Santana smirked.

"Okay."

For a moment Santana hesitated. Did she really want to have a one night stand with the beautiful woman in her arms?

She looked up at Brittany and Brittany leaned in and kissed her, deeply, passionately. And Santana returned the kiss with as much fervor as she could muster.

She wanted this more than anything.

"Ummm..." The blonde moaned against her lips and Santana felt a twitch at the vibration against her lips. Her body buzzed. Her clit throbbed between her legs and she pushed Brittany toward her bed. When she felt Brittany jerk at the feel of her bed behind her, she pulled back from the kiss and almost moaned at the loss of the warmth of Brittany against her.

"Sit."

Santana waited until Brittany was seated, and then pulled the tank top overBrittany's head. She kissed her again then, and worked quickly to remove the lacy bra Brittany wore. Brittany hummed again when Santana ran her hands up her stomach, and stopped right below her breasts. She teasingly ran a feather light touch over Brittany's nipples with her thumb, and she felt the blonde jerk in her hands.

Another throb between her legs made her jerk her hips forward, and she stepped forward until she was standing in between Brittany's legs. As she kissed her again, she leaned forward until she was laying on top of Brittany while she lay against the sheets. Santana pulled her legs up, straddling Brittany's hips. She pulled back just enough to put her lips against the pulse in Brittany's neck.

She hummed against skin, and reveled in the feeling of the woman squirming beneath her. She knew what to do to make a woman feel good, and she wanted to show Brittany that. Two strong hands wrapped around the back of her thighs, and Santana moved her own hands from the woman's side to her stomach.

"Uhhnn." A jerk moved both of them and for a moment Santana wasn't sure if it had been her or Brittany. She teased her fingers over the soft skin, slowly moving up over the toned abs. She stopped right beneath Brittany's breasts, and the blonde whimpered. the throbbing between her legs intensified with every sound that Brittany made.

"Take off your shirt." Brittany jerked her hips up deliberately then, and Santana sat up and took off her shirt quickly. When the cool air hit her overheated body she moaned, and she watched Brittany watch her for a moment. When Brittany took off Santana bra by leaning forward and moving her hands from the Latina's thighs to her back, Santana shivered with pleasure. Brittany had awesome hands, and it seemed like she knew how to use them too.

They were a good match.

Brittany used her position to press a kiss against Santana's neck, then biting it softly. She blew on the spot, soothing it. Then she pulled Santana back down again and kissed her deeply. Santana ran her tongue on Brittany's lower lip and pushed her tongue inside when Brittany's lips parted.

She didn't know who moaned, she felt the vibration on her lips and felt it travel down her body and settling as a hum low in her belly. "Uuurgghh." She shifted, trying to release some of the pressure she felt. She knew it was no use though. The movement only brought her more tension.

She pulled back from the kiss, and for a moment she stared into those beautiful cat like eyes. She still couldn't see what color they were, and she regretted not finding out for a second before she leaned back down with a smile and kissing Brittany's neck. She trailed kisses down, bit skin gently, and finally arrived at the swell of Brittany's breasts. She licked around Brittany's nipple, which was already rock hard, and blew against it.

"Ah...hmmm." Santana moved her mouth around the nipple and sucked, hard but short. She blew on it again, causing Brittany to moan again.

Santana smiled and then moved to the other nipple giving it the same amount of attention. She moved down and pressed kisses against her stomach. Santana could feel her own arousal grow with every jerk of Brittany's body, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to keep teasing Brittany for very long before she needed to release the tension in her body, in her belly, between her legs.

She moved down Brittany's body until her own feet hung off the edge of the bed and she stood, grinning when Brittany moaned at the loss of the warmth her body gave. Santana stared at Brittany for a moment, enjoying the sight of her on her bed. Her hair was splayed on on the bed, like a blonde halo around her head, and her eyes were only halfway open. Brittany bit her lower lip and Santana took a deep breath before she ran her hands up Brittany's thighs. She felt the spasm in Brittany's stomach as she slowly put her hand on the hem of her jeans.

"Lift your hips, beautiful," she rasped, and Brittany complied as Santana worked open the button and pulled the jeans down Brittany's legs. She stepped out of her own jeans, not wanting to waste more time, and leaned down to press a kiss against Brittany's stomach. She pulled back just a little to blow against Brittany's panties, and got rewarded with a moan.

"Ahhh...god..."

"That works." Santana smirked when the blonde chuckled, and ran her tongue just above Brittany's panties. And then blew on the trail, which brought shudders through the woman.

"Uhhnn...stop t-teasing."

Santana stood up, and smiled at Brittany. "Move up then," she waited until Brittany had scooted up on the bed and then climbed on top of the blonde, pressing her knee between Brittany's legs and against her center. Her panties were soaked, and Santana moaned just as Brittany did the same.

The blonde tensed. "Ohhhh god..." She moved her hips from side to side and Santana felt the wetness against her knee.

"You're so fucking wet..." she leaned down and kissed Brittany again, deep, fast and heated. When she pulled back Brittany was breathing just as fast as she was, and Santana grinned down again.

"Please..." Brittany whimpered, and Santana kissed her lips softly before pulling back and staring at Brittany.

"Please what, baby?" Santana asked. She smirked when Brittany clenched her jaw and pushed her head into the mattress before she spoke.

"Please...touch me..."

Santana pulled back her knee and pushed her palm against Brittany's panties, with just enough pressure to make the blonde squirm.

"Right there?" Santana asked.

"Y-yessss."

Santana leaned to one side and pressed her palm against Brittany again, making small circular motions. Brittany moved her head to the side and moaned again before Santana stopped, knowing she needed more access to give the blonde the pleasure she was pleading for. She pulled her hand back and lifted herself off of Brittany.

"Lift your hips." When Brittany did, Santana pulled down her panties quickly, deliberately ghosting her fingers over Brittany's heated skin. "That's good baby." Santana cupped Brittany's center and felt another jerk go through her. The wetness covered her palm within seconds and she pressed against Brittany with her palm.

"Uhhnn..."

Santana slid one finger through the hot wetness and moaned at the feel of it against her skin. Brittany was slick, hot. Santana hadn't ever felt someone so _wet _for her and it made her feel even better. Her own clit throbbed at the feel of Brittany against her finger.

She knew she should stop teasing, but she loved the reaction she got. A hand wrapped around her arm, tight. She took a deep breath, and pressed against Brittany's clit hard. "Ooh...uhhnn my..." She sounded breathless, and Santana could feel the gentle spasms against her hand and knew that the Brittany was close. Santana could feel her own body respond to the blonde, and she felt as though Brittany had touched her just as she was touching her.

"You feel so good."

"Uhhnn." Brittany took a shuddering breath. "Please."

"Okay baby." Santana rubbed slow circles around Brittany's clit for a moment until she thought of something else. She licked her lips. She scooted down and pulled Brittany with her to the edge of the bed again. She positioned her, making sure she was comfortable before she kneeled beside the bed, her face level with the bed. She took a deep breath and blew out as she slowly trailed kisses on Brittany's thighs, moving steadily toward her center.

Every time she blew against Brittany's center, she _saw_ the spasm in the blonde's stomach. She didn't warn her before she ran her tongue through the slick folds but when she did, Brittany jerked so hard that she pressed Santana's tongue right into her. Santana moaned, and Brittany ran her hands over Santana's hair. Santana squeezed Brittany's clit with her lips and hips jerked again. She knew she should stop teasing. Santana moaned again, causing Brittany to jerk once more. "P-please..."

She used her tongue, and her lips, and eventually her fingers, to bring pleasure to the blonde. She kept it slow at first, not wanting to end the night so quickly, enjoying the sounds that Brittany made every time she came closer. Santana curled her fingers inside of Brittany and pushed her tongue flat against her clit, pressing hard. She loved the taste of Brittany, and as she hummed against her Santana could feel the spasms just as Brittany lifted her hips, then arched her back.

"Uughnnn...ohh...ohhhgodd."

Santana didn't stop until Brittany's body went slack under her touch, and she hummed once more, causing a small jerk of hips before she took a deep breath and stood to her feet. Her own clit throbbed, and as she lay down next to Brittany she moaned.

Then, after a moment of silence, Brittany leaned on her elbows and grinned at Santana, her eyes glittering even in the dark. "Let me help you..."

Before Santana could respond Brittany rolled on top of her and kissed her, gently at first, but soon deepening the kiss and running her tongue over Santana's lip. Santana jerked when she felt a hand on her thigh, and she moaned into the kiss. She opened her mouth Brittany to deepen the kiss and Brittany did so without hesitation.

But Brittany broke the kiss sooner than Santana wished and another moan escaped her lips. Brittany moved her hand and cupped Santana's center, humming at the feel of Santana's wetness.

"Oh god..." Santana let the words slip and moaned again when Brittany put some pressure on her. She rolled her hips, hoping she could entice Brittany to move her hand, but Brittany kept her hand still against her.

Brittany placed a trail of kissed to her jaw, and then nipped at the pulse in her neck before blowing on the spot. Santana arched her back and Brittany hand slipped a bit, so that her palm was pressing against her entrance while her fingers lay over Santana's clit. After all the teasing she'd done she didn't expect Brittany to press her fingers against her clit and when she did, Santana jerked her hips.

"Hmmm yesss..."

She could feel Brittany smirking against her skin and she bit her lip. Soft fingers slid though her center and rubbed circles around her clit, and Santana jerked her hips as those fingers pressed against her clit every once in a while. She moaned, not able to keep quiet even with her lower lip between her teeth. Brittany never stopped kissing her neck, nipping, blowing and sucking. It drove Santana crazy.

"You like this?" Brittany rasped, kissing Santana's neck, and then slowly moving toward her nipples and giving both equal attention. She kissed, blew hot air, and sucked her nipples, and Santana moaned.

"Ohhhgodd yesss."

Brittany started circling faster, putting more pressure behind her fingers, and Santana felt the tightness growing, the warmth in her lower abdomen growing, and for a moment everything suspended in time. Then the tension that had been building ever since she met Brittany snapped, broke, and she moaned, moaned, and arched her back and lifted her hips. Brittany didn't stop until Santana fell back down on the bed with a last moan, and then she slowly pulled her hand back from the slick heat.

Santana didn't open her eyes, and moaned when Brittany pulled back. "Come on, climb under the covers." Brittany's voice sounded hoarse, and Santana did as she was told while Brittany held the covers up for her. She waited until Brittany joined her, laying her head on her chest and humming against the warmth that Brittany brought with her.

"That was amazing."

Brittany smiled against her skin, and Santana hummed. She had to remind herself that it was just a one night stand, but her mind made up scenario's before she could stop it. She wanted more of the blonde.

"I know...you were...awesome." Brittany hummed again before Santana could feel herself slip into a daze. She tried to stay awake, but after her long day she was just too tired to fight it anymore. So when she slipped into that dreamless sleep, she felt a smile on her lips.

* * *

When Santana woke the next morning the bed was cold and empty beside her. The covers were wrapped around her, only her feet sticking out. She slowly opened her eyes and regretted falling asleep while Brittany was still there, regretted having missed the blonde's departure so that she could ask for a phone number, or a way to contact her.

But there was nothing she could do now to change it. One thing she was sure of; she'd had the best sex of her life last night.


End file.
